


The Library

by OfficialStarsandGutters



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialStarsandGutters/pseuds/OfficialStarsandGutters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Uhm, is something up, man?”<br/>“You've been up and down these aisles three times and you haven't even touched a book,” says the boy, and Newt tries so hard not to blush. Not quite hard enough. “I was just wondering if you needed assistance.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Library

**Author's Note:**

> Charlie's been really sick lately, so this is just a little something to cheer her up. Feel better soon, little lion.

 The library is dimly lit. It is dark, it is warm, and it is far too quiet for Newt's liking. He's not comfortable here. He misses the lab, where he is in his own element. He likes the practical side of things. Likes dissecting and experimenting, taking things apart and finding out what they're made of and how they work. He likes being hands on. Essays are, unfortunately, necessary, but he finds the books unbearably boring. Not to mention the library confuses him to no end.

He's holding a piece of paper ripped from his notebook. On it he has scrawled reference numbers for the aisles the books he's looking for are located on. He stands between the book shelves, lost and helpless. The codes seem random and pointless. They are not alphabetical. They are not in numerical order. Who the hell arranges these things, anyway?

There are other people sitting around at desks, reading or typing away on laptops, and Newt feels as if they are watching him even though they are not. He continues walking. Better to keep moving and at least pretend he has some idea what he's doing that to remain still and make it obvious that he is completely and painfully lost.

On his third lap of the floor a boy steps out in front of him. He is wearing a puffy coat despite the fact the central heating is blasting in the library, and Newt is surprised he hasn't passed out. He's only in a hoody and he already feels drowsy just wandering the aisles in this heat. Newt stops and shifts his bag on his shoulder, waiting for the other boy to step out of his way. He doesn't move.

“Uhm, is something up, man?”

“You've been up and down these aisles three times and you haven't even touched a book,” says the boy, and Newt tries so hard not to blush. Not quite hard enough. “I was just wondering if you needed assistance.”

“Er, I'm actually just-”

“Lost?”

“No.”

“Unable to locate what you're looking for?”

“Well..”

“Do you have the aisle reference?”

Newt is a bit reluctant to give in to asking for help, because that seems quite lame, but y'know, this boy is practically forcing his assistance upon him. It would be rude to say no, Newt reasons. So he's not really asking for help, he's just... accepting when it's offered.

“Yeah, I've got them here.” He hands the crumpled piece of paper across to the boy, smiling brightly to show his gratitude. “I'm Newt, by the way.”

“Newt? Unusual name.” The boy looks at the paper briefly before turning and moving down the aisles. Newt follows. “Is it a nickname?”

“It's short for Newton.”

“Newton. Interesting. Intellectual.”

Newt lets out a bark of laughter. A few heads look up from their books and shoot him dark looks. He quickly quiets down.

“Y'think so? I'm not a fan.”

“That's why you go by an amphibian.”

Newt thinks that maybe he should be offended, but really he's just amused. He chuckles, quietly this time, watching as the boy looks up to double check the shelf code.

“Yeah. What's yours, then?”

“Hm?”

“Name.”

“Oh. Hermann.”

“Nice to meetcha.”

“Mm. Yes. Pleasure,” Hermann says, in a distracted tone, as if it is anything but. Newt is a little hurt this time. He thought they were getting on quite well. He pouts to himself, playing with the drawstrings of his hood and glancing around at the tall shelves. Hermann is pushing up on tip toes, fingers stretching out. He makes a little noise of exertion that draws Newt's attention back to him.

“You alright?”

“Just... Fine... There we go.” He drops back onto his feet, book in hand. He presses it to Newt's chest. “That's one.”

“Thanks.”

It doesn't take Hermann longer than five minutes to gather the other three books which, considering Newt was wandering around lost for around half an hour beforehand, is rather impressive. He smiles when he presents Newt with the last book.

“All set.”

“Thank you, Hermann.” Newt shifts the books in his arms, and the impending dread of having to research sources for his paper must be showing on his face, because Hermann stares at him for a moment before speaking again.

“I can help you with your research,” Hermann says, slowly, hesitantly, as if unsure if he really wants to do this or worried he is crossing a boundary. “If you'd like.”

There is a pause during which Newt is completely caught off guard by this offer.

“You look a bit lost, is all,” says Hermann, and his tone is clipped now. Defensive. “Thought you could use a hand.”

“No, no!” Newt's outburst is louder than he intends and earns him another couple of dirty looks. “I mean, that would be incredible. Like, really cool of you. I'm so terrible at research and stuff, man, seriously. I could definitely use a hand.”

“Very well. I have a table over in the corner. We'll be less likely to disturb anyone.”

Hermann is smiling again and Newt grins back at him, wide and genuine. Maybe the library isn't so bad.


End file.
